


Tumblr prompts done by yours truly.

by lindseywrites



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseywrites/pseuds/lindseywrites
Summary: Fluffy ships. That is all. Most of these  are inspired by my friend @himeisawriter She's incredibly brilliant and ya'll have her to thank for these.





	1. The Many Glorious Sides of Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar has many glorious sides to him. Henry loves them all. Inspired by "Glory" by Bastille

There was many sides to Balthazar that people didn’t normally see.

But Henry saw them and it made him the happiest man on earth.

First, he was oddly romantic. He didn’t like to adhere to strict human holidays of giving like Valentine’s Day. Instead, he would leave the odd rose or new book where Henry would find it, or carefully make him a classy dinner. One got the idea that he had been saving up all his love for centuries just to pour it all onto Henry.

But he also had a dorky side that never failed to make Henry laugh. Sometimes he would sit reading in the armchair by the fire, his glasses so far down on his nose that he looked like a stern librarian telling the words on the page to behave better. Or he would catch Balthazar spinning around the kitchen, a pan in one hand and the other outstretched dramatically, as he belted out the lyrics to a broadway song in his magnificent voice.

And although Balthazar might withdraw if caught doing this with anyone else, with Henry he was always very free about it.

Henry knew that this was what it was like to be completely and utterly in love. To be so enraptured with someone that every little thing they do makes you fall deeper and deeper in love with them. To honestly look at someone and think

I don’t want heaven… for I already have it.

It was all he ever wanted: a dorky husband with a penchant for the romantic and dramatic renditions of broadway songs.

Yes, there were many sides to Balthazar. And Henry loved every one of them.


	2. I Never Want to Exist Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has brought a whole new sense of wonder and beauty to Balthazar's life. Inspired by "Warmth" by Bastille

Being an angel isn’t easy. And people think that just because you seem tough and uncaring you really are. Balthazar used to think he was all that too.

He used to think that nothing could break him. Nothing could change him.

But when he met Henry it all had changed. It was like everything that used to matter so much to him- the little comforts he had clung to. The memories of all the bad he had done- he had witnessed. All the deaths. He saw for what it was. He saw his life as it objectively was… not how he twisted it to make himself feel better. 

And it was cold, so very cold. Colder than he had ever known.

But Henry had not just showed him how cold the world could be. He also showed him how incredibly warm and wonderful it could be.

He brought a new light to everything Balthazar had seen and experienced a million times.

Suddenly the grass was a little greener. The sky a little bluer. The flowers a little more beautiful. The wine a little more tasty.

And as he sat watching his husband reading quietly by the river near their home, he wondered how he had ever lived without him. He hadn’t really, he thought. He’d just existed.

Now he didn’t know how to exist anymore. He only knew how to live.

And he would never go back.


	3. Rose Colored Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar makes Henry see the world in ways he never imagined. Inspired by "La Vie En Rose" by Edith Piaf

The sweet strains of Edith Piaf played on the radio. Henry knew every word.

_A gaze that make me lower my own_

_A laugh that is lost on his lips –_

_That is the unretouched portrait_

_Of the man to whom I belong_

The man to whom he belonged… Henry looked over at his husband. He was sitting in their comfortable armchair by the fire, a glass of wine in one hand, a book in the other, his glasses perched precariously on his nose. The firelight played with his features, softening them and making his eyes glisten. Henry stepped forward.

_When he takes me into his arms_

_He speaks to me softly_

_And I see life through rose-colored glasses_

He held out his hand. Balthazar laid down his book, took off his glasses, and smiled. He took Henry’s hand, his soft skin making Henry’s heart beat faster. They began to sway and it was just like the first night they had danced together.

_He speaks words of love to me_

_They are every day words_

_And they do something to me_

They didn’t need to speak. Balthazar’s hand placed so gently on Henry’s waist, the stars portrayed in the window, the fire flickering, the gentle music, all of it seemed to whisper Love. Wonderful, magical, impossible, love.

_He has entered into my heart_

_A bit of happiness_

_That I know the cause of_

A bit of happiness… all Henry had ever wanted really. Right here. Painting an impossible picture. An angel… his angel. His renegade. His gentleman. His love. He spun and let himself be pulled back into the tender embrace.

_As soon as I notice him_

_I feel inside me_

_My heart beating_

Henry wondered if his heart would ever stop beating. Ever stop jumping at every little touch, every little smile, every little glance. He looked up at those icy blue eyes.

_When he takes me into his arms_

_He speaks to me softly_

_And I see life through rose-colored glasses_

In that moment, with the stars so quietly twinkling, with the music so softly playing, their hearts still so madly thumping, their skin so close together… Henry knew. This was all he ever wanted. He could stay in this moment forever. Forever with the man who made him see the world through rose colored glasses…


	4. Church is not quite so bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel DOEs NOT like people messing with his boyfriend. Inspired by "Church" by Fall Out Boy

Gabriel had never been one for going to church. Being the son of some douchebag, and the brother to some dickbags wasn’t something he was proud of. Once you had interacted a bit with gods, you started losing interest in them. And Gabriel had interacted far too much for his taste. But Kevin was oddly religious and in the name of love, there he was. Staring blankly at the stained glass portrait of Mary and trying not to laugh his ass off cause he thought everyone knew she was nothing like the pious woman she was portrayed as. He should know. He grinned. But she had been just a fling. Kevin was- well- Kevin was Kevin. He didn’t know how to explain it. He supposed he-

A crash echoed through the church. The stained glass window of Mary shattered into a million pieces, as the members stared on in panic and shock. A tall figure was silhouetted in the light.

“Ah, Luci. Was waiting for you to show up. It gets terribly boring here and the devil always seems to show up in these kinds of places eventually.” Gabriel turned to face his brother.

“Hello, Gabriel. Not here for you, sorry. I’m actually here for Kevin, he around? Sorry about the entrance.. I was feeling dramatic.”

“What do you want with Kevin?” Gabriel’s face darkened.

“Oooh has brother gotten attached? Don’t worry I don’t intend to kill him. I just need him to translate a little something for me.”

Gabriel looked over at Kevin, attempting to herd the church-goers out of the building although he must’ve known it was a useless attempt. Kevin looked back and their eyes met for a split second. There was something about that look…

“Yoo hoo? Gabriel? You in there? I said I wasn’t gonna kill him.”

“I don’t care. You can’t have him. Now, do me a favor, and get your douschey face out of here.”

Lucifer moved towards Kevin.

“Whoa there brother. You think I haven’t learned my lesson by now?” Gabriel moved a little to the right slowly, throwing up a rug and placing his hand on a symbol painted on the ancient church floor.

Lucifer looked at him in shock

“Is- is that-?”

“Yup.Told you. I come prepared. Having a bunch of assholes for a family makes you a little defensive.” Gabriel smirked as his brother began to shake and groan, expelled from his vessel.

Gabriel fell to the floor, exhausted.

“Are you alright??” Kevin rushed over frantically.

“Of course. I’m Gabriel.”

“How did you do that?”

“Does it matter? Ancient spell I recently aquired when I heard ole Luci there had been making trouble.” Gabriel paused, then went on softly, “Are you okay?” He lifted his hand tenderly to Kevin’s face.

“Yes. I’m worried though, you look hurt. I’m sorry I made you come out here… I know you don’t like church and it was selfish of me.”

“It was worth it, babe.” Gabriel smiled.

Kevin’s eyes glistened.

“I love you.”

It was the first time Kevin had ever said that and it sent a thrill through Gabriel’s heart.

“I love you too.”

Suddenly, Gabriel didn’t hate church quite that much anymore.


	5. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain thinks of Michael in his final moments. Inspired by "House of Memories" by Panic! at the Disco

When you’ve been alive for thousands of years, memories become the only thing that sustain you. And drive you insane. Remembering those you have lost, those you had loved… it was almost too much to bear. Cain of all people felt it. From the very beginning he was doomed.

But there had been someone there through it all. Cain had found someone in the most unlikely of beings.

An angel, of all things. An angel and a demon. An unlikely pair. He remembered the nights where MIchael would sneak away from heaven and they would meet. In some back alley, in a classy restaurant. Wherever and whenever they could. Their love still shocked him. The fact that someone like Michael could love someone like him… it blew his mind.

And now, as he felt the knife in his back, he couldn’t help but remember. The centuries without seeing eachother. The bittersweet kisses, knowing that their love could never truly flourish. Their’ love was truly taboo. But neither of them had cared. And Cain could see it all… in his house of memories, as the darkness closed in and he felt himself slip away…


	6. Pulsing and Electric Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are on a roadtrip across america... things get fluffy. Inspired by "Drugs" by Adam Jensen

“A road trip? _Really?_ Across America.” Draco had scoffed at the suggestion at first.

“Yeah, why not? C’mon, babe, it’ll be romantic.” Harry coaxed, taking his hand.

“A road trip. Just us?”

“Would I want to go with anyone else?” Harry grinned, giving Draco a mock seductive look.

“You’re right. I’m irreplaceable.” Draco smiled playfully and wiggled his eyebrows.

So there they were. In a convertible of all things, driving across the plains of America. Harry was driving, letting Draco nap, his messy hair silhouetted against the wide blue sky. One hand resting easily on the wheel, the other slung carelessly over the back of the leather seat.

God, he was beautiful. Draco wondered how he ever disliked him. Sweet, wonderful Harry. Draco scooted over, under Harry’s arm.

“Hey babe.” Harry looked down at the golden-haired man under his arm, his heart full.

Draco looked up and poked his husband lightly on the chin, feeling the dark stubble under his finger, and smiled sleepily.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco gently on his forehead. It was then Draco realized… he had an addiction. Somewhere in his sleepy brain he thought… Harry. His sweet, wonderful…

Harry looked down again at his husband. His sleepy, sassy, handsome husband….

A song came on the radio. A pulsing, electric song. _Pulsing and electric._ Feeling Draco’s heart beat against him, as their breath rose and fell, Harry couldn’t help but think….

_Pulsing and electric… Just like us._


	7. You're my light, Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is seriously messed up after Fred's death. Luna cares. Inspired by "Wolf Bite" by Owl City

After Fred’s death, Ginny thought she’d never recover. He had been the brother she could always count on for a laugh. For help. For advice.

And when he died, it felt like the world had ended. Somehow all the light had gone out of the world.

She stared around the bar blurrily, feeling her troubles slide away. Feeling so numb. Numb to it all…

“Ginny?” A soft voice spoke behind her and she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah?” She turned around drunkenly. Through her blurred vision she saw a pretty blonde girl with blue, blue eyes…. “LUNA??”

Ginny leapt up and hugged the girl so hard she felt her stumble back a little.

“Are you alright?” Luna asked gently, her blue eyes wide.

“Yeah, I’m-I’m fine…” Ginny started then broke, “No, I’m-I’m not. I’m sorry.” she sobbed.

“Hey, hey its okay.” Luna took the redhead on her arm and led her outside to an eccentric Volkswagon beetle with all sorts of charms hanging off of it.

Somewhere along the road, Ginny’s alcohol-dulled brain gave up and she fell asleep with her head on Luna’s lap.

When she woke up, a sky full of flowers was swimming above her. _Hold up, a sky full of flowers, wha- what?_

Ginny sat up abruptly. _Where was she?_ She was in a high bed in a round room with windows and houseplants everywhere.

She pulled back the covers of the bed and opened the door. Luna was in the kitchen waving her wand as she watered her flowers.

“Hello, Ginny. Are you feeling better?”

“Luna? What- what happened?”

“You were passed out at the bar last night. I couldn’t just leave you there. This is my home.”

Ginny looked around her. Of course. No one but Luna would have a house as pretty as this one.

And as she looked around she couldn’t help but think that house was almost as pretty as Luna. As she stood there in her oversized overalls and colorful t-shirt, with her hair in a messy bun, and an odd flower tucked behind her ear, Ginny wanted to tell her. She stepped closer.

“Luna- I-I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time.”

“Yes?” Luna continued calmly watering her plants.

Ginny caught her arm. “I-I love you. I’ve always loved you. What you did- taking me home and making sure I was okay- that was the nicest thing- I- I mean. What I’m trying to say is..” Ginny stuttered.

Luna took Ginny’s hand and looked deep in her eyes. Then she moved forward and tenderly kissed her on the cheek, her skin soft and smelling of flowers.

“I love you too.”

And suddenly Ginny felt as if everything would be okay. As if she had found someone who would take care of her, unconditionally. Someone to bring the light back into the world.


	8. Love takes its shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring protective! Garth and calm Benny. Inspired by "Sunshine Riptide" by Fall Out Boy

After he had escaped from Purgatory, Benny had spent weeks just driving along the coast, trying to escape from it all. As if the faster he drove, the farther away he’d get from his thoughts. And that was true in a way. The winding road before him, the rolling ocean beside, he felt as if maybe he could learn to live again.

A car sped up behind him.

California drivers. Benny shook his head good-naturedly, and waved his hand as a signal for the car to pass him.

“Benny? That you? I thought I recognized the car!”

“Garth?! Hey man! Long time no see.” Benny smiled at the man he had met a few months ago. He pulled off the side of the road onto a little inlet overlooking the ocean, as Garth did the same.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you since the vamps back in Omaha. What are you doing in these parts?” Benny asked as they stepped out of their cars. Benny had rather liked this man when they had first met. He was funny and kind and he was happy to see him.

“Ya know its a funny story…” All of a sudden, Garth grabbed Benny and pulled him close, stabbing a syringe full of dead man’s blood into his neck.

Everything went blurry….

“Garth what are you…?”

Garth would never… Benny thought as he slipped out of consciousness.

The tall, thin man dragged the stocky southerner to the front seat of the Ranchero.

He slid over to the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him. He grinned at the vampire beside him.

When Benny woke up, everything was damp and cold. He found himself chained up with silver chains to a wall of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Just then, the door opened.

“You’re not Garth.” Benny said calmly, looking up at his attacker.

“A bit slow on that, are we? Of course I’m not Garth.”

“Where is he?”

“Safely locked away until whatsoever time I decide to switch shapes again. My beef isn’t with him.” The shapeshifter grinned menacingly.

“What do you want?” Benny said, grimacing against the silver chains holding him back.

“Well remember that nest you wiped out a few months ago in Ohio? That was my family. All of them. And you slaughtered them.”

“Look, I’m sorry man. But they were killin’ people. What’s a shifter doing with vamps anyway?”

“They took me in! When nobody else would. And now finally I can avenge them.” The shifter moved closer to Benny.

All of a sudden, the door swung open with a bang, sun blinding him.

There stood the real Garth, silhouetted in the light, rushing up to the shifter and stabbing him in the heart with a shining knife.

As the shifter fell, Garth turned his head dramatically and said “You’ve been Garthed!” before turning quickly to Benny and unchaining him.

“Thanks, brother.” Benny said with a slow smile, getting to his feet.

“No problem man. That guy was a real tool.”

Garth gripped his hand and helped him up. Benny had the startlingly thought that he wouldn’t mind being saved by him more often. He smiled at the handsome man, his heart beating.

“Lunch?”

“Lunch.” replied Garth, grinning, a grin full of happiness that astounded Benny. He thought he would sure love to get used to that.


	9. Passion. Elegance. Fiery. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver-tongued Loki has met his soulmate. Inspired by "LA Devotee" by Panic! at the Disco

“People think love is something dreamy. Staring at the stars, slow dancing, soft kisses.

But I say love is furious, fiery, and elegant.

Love is passion.

Love is a fury no one can contain.

Love is walking into a room and making people smell the power.

Love is you and I, conquering the world.

Jim Moriarty, will you marry me?”

Moriarty stared at Loki, before pulling him into a passionate kiss, and raising his wine glass to clink with his boyfriend’s.

“After a proposal like that, how could I refuse?”

And the two stared out the window down onto the city of the angels. Two devils, ready to take the world for all it had. Together.


	10. Home We'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves Lucifer. Dean better get the fuck over it. Inspired by "Home We'll Go" by Walk The Earth

“Where’ve you been?” Dean asked suspiciously as Sam walked into the bunker.

“Just out and about. Thought there might have been a case.” Sam lied.

“Hmm well did you pick up any pie?”

“Dean, you ask me that everytime I go out.” Sam scoffed.

“So? Did you?” Dean asked, taking a swig of beer.

“No, I did not get any pie, Dean. Its your turn to go grocery shopping anyway.”

Just then Sam’s phone rang.

“Yeah?” Sam picked up.

A voice on the other end sounded a bit frantic.

Dean listened quietly, then burst out.

“Hold on. That sounds like… Sam!”

Sam looked up guilty then quickly said “Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” and hung up.

“What, Dean?”

“Nothing… that just sounded like Lucifer.” Dean said.

“Maybe you should lay off the beer a bit, Dean.”

Dean surveyed his drink and shrugged, “Maybe.”

Sam rushed off through the door.

He drove frantically. Lucifer was in trouble and as much as he hated it, he cared.

He drove up to the address he had been given… a dilapidated old house in the nearby woods. The door was open and sounds of struggle came from inside. He rushed inside, gun held high.

“Lucifer?”

He followed the sounds to the backroom where Lucifer lay on the ground, cuts on his body. Michael stood above him triumphant. When he saw Sam though a look of panic came over his face and he promptly ran out the back door.

Confused but more focused on Lucifer’s safety, he rushed over to him.

“Are you okay??” He knelt over the devil.

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for coming so quickly.” Lucifer coughed.

“You look really beat up. C’mon, we’ll go back to the bunker.”

“But… what will Dean say?”

“To hell with what Dean says. I can’t just leave you like this.”

Lucifer look worried but allowed Sam to carry him to the car and drive him back to the bunker.

The look on Dean’s face was priceless.

“Sam- wha- what in the hell?” Dean’s jaw was practically unhinged.

“I have alot to explain. Just let me make him comfortable first, okay?”

“Sam, he’s Lucifer. Why are you making Lucifer comfortable?”

Sam laid Lucifer on the couch gently.

“Look. He’s not as bad as we thought. He’s not like he used to be. Hell changed him.”

“Sammy. He’s the devil. Hell didn’t change him. What has he done to you?”

“Nothing. Okay, fine, I’ll tell you everything. He’s been back for a few months now. He doesn’t know how but Michael’s back too. He came to me, confused and human. He’s human, Dean. They both are. Look, I think we need to give him a chance.”

“A few months? He may be human but how do you know he’s not still, you know, the devil? Have you been meeting with him all this time?”

“Well being in love with the devil isn’t exactly easy, Dean!”

Dean spat out his beer and looked at Sam in shock.

“In love? Wait, you’re in love with the devil?”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize it before, but yes. He’s changed. He’s human now. He’s- he’s different. Dean, please try to understand.”

Dean simply stared.

“You know what Dean? I don’t need you to be on board with this. This is my home, too. And as long as I’m here, my boyfriend can be here too.”

And Sam meant it, even though he could feel Dean’s eyes watching his every move as he made Lucifer comfortable.

He didn’t care. He was home. And so was Lucifer. No matter what Dean said


	11. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jack are in the 1920's swing dancing and living it up. Inspired by "Chasing Pavements" by Postmodern Jukebox

The Doctor had danced with many creatures. People and beings from all over time and space. But dancing with Jack? Amazing. Incomparable.

The swing music bopped in the background as their feet moved in unison. The 1920’s was one of the Doctor’s favorite decades and there was no one he’d rather spend it with.

Jack, of course, was having the time of his life. There was nothing he loved more than dancing and no one he loved more than the Doctor. There was once a time when he thought the Doctor would never notice him. Never return his affections.

How wrong he was. He would follow the Doctor anywhere.

_I’ve made up my mind_

_Don’t need to think it over_

The singer crooned.

Both Jack and the Doctor smiled.

For they both knew, they didn’t need to think it over.

It was _him_. Forever and always.


	12. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Drarry wedding. Inspired by "Dream On" By Aerosmith

Draco had always had dreams. But he had never acted on them. He had always been held back. Afraid of what his family would say. But that would all change. It had all changed… for here he was.

It had been a year now. A year of picnics. Of dancing. Of planning. And what a year it was. But now it was time…

Draco lay in bed, Harry curled into his side, the morning light just beginning to show through the curtains. The dawn.

 _Strange how symbolic it is… Of a new day. A fresh start._ Draco thought. Today was the day.

Harry shifted sleepily. He opened his eyes halfway and looked up at Draco.

“Hey.” Harry smiled.

“Hi.” Draco whispered gently, as if afraid to break the peace.

“Harry…?” But Harry was asleep again. Draco carefully got out bed as best he could without disturbing Harry.

He showered, gave his hair a careful combing and put on his best suit. Then he went to wake Harry up.

“Babe. Wake up.” Draco whispered quietly.

“You smell good.” Harry mumbled sleepily.

Draco chuckled softly. “ Get up! Today’s the day.”

“The day…?” Harry questioned, his eyes still closed. “Holy crap, the day!” His eyes snapped open and he sprang out of bed.

Draco smiled.

It wasn’t long before they were there. Family and friends were just beginning to collect.

“I still can’t believe this is finally happening.” Harry said in wonder.

“Me too, babe. Me too. C’mon.” Draco said, opening Harry’s car door for him as they headed towards the Weasley’s famous wedding tent.

And before they knew it they were facing eachother, holding hands and slipping rings onto eachothers fingers.

They stared into eachother’s eyes. Draco couldn’t believe his luck, but the odd thing was… neither could Harry.

“Scared, Potter?” Draco whispered their famous phrase gently.

“Always.” Harry said with a smile. And as he kissed the wonderful, kind man he loved with all his heart, Draco couldn’t help but think

_Dream on, Draco, dream on._


End file.
